An American Student In Hogwarts
by SillyRiddles
Summary: Snape's American niece Gabriella comes to Hogwarts! She has secrets and will her new boyfriend Harry find them out! MY FIRST FIC! PLZ R&R!


HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC, AND I THINK ITS OK!!!!!!!!! Its about a new american transfer student that comes to Hogwarts but she has a secret!!!!!!!!!1 PLZ PLZ PLZ READ! AND REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: Omg, I don't own it!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111!!!!!11  
  
**************************************  
  
Gabriella Titania Ravenworth was sixteen years old. She was about 5"6 and had long, luxurious locks of shimmering mahogany. Her eyes never seemed to stay the same color. Some days they were starry emerald, while others they were swirling sapphire.   
  
Before she moved to England she went to the famous amercican academy, Lacey Hayneworths School of Cosmetology and Witchcraft. It was a very famous school in Texas. She had been sad about leaving her friends, esp. her BFFs Jessica and Sarah (who were witches too but they weren't as good as Gabriella, who was a brilliant witch.) but she had to go becuz her perents had died. So she had to go live with her uncle, who was a teacher at Hogwarts school in England.  
  
Gabriella sighed, running her fingers through her glossy hair. She wished she was back in texas. Right now she was preparing to be sorted into one of the Hogwarts houeses, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Slyterin or Ravenclaw. Griffindor sound the best and she hoped she got it.  
  
As she walked through the Great Hall on the way up to the Sorting Hat, she saw boys gawking and people whispering. Not like she wasn't used to it. She flashed a brilliant smile at them, making one boy fall out of his chair.  
  
"Students, we have a new student," said Proffessor Dumbledore, "This is Gabriella Titania Ravenworth. She transferred here from Lacey Hayneworth's in Texas, America."  
  
"Lacey Hayneworth's?!" she heard Hermione say, "Thats, like, the best school in the world!!!"  
  
Gabriella smiled at them all, and put the hat on.  
  
*Well, well, well,* said the sorting hat, *I see you're very brave. Thats a Griffindoe quality you know. But you're also very loyal, but you;re definately not a Hufflepuff. You could be a Ravenclaw, you're one of the finest minds I've ever sat on. Very, very smart. But, no, I think we'll go with GRIFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!*  
  
The Griffindors cheered and Gabriella ran to sit down with them. She sat down next to a boy with dark black hair and glasses. "Hi." she said. "I'm Gabriella Ravenworth."  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"Omg, Harry Potter?!" Gabriella had heard of him. In America they had their own heroes but of course had heard of The-boy-who-llived. "wow, its cool to meet you!"  
  
"Thanks," Harry said, biting into his dinner, "So why did you move to England?"  
  
"Well," Gabriella said, focusing her currently sparkling blue eyes on Harry's green ones, "My parents died, and I had to come live hear with my uncle. He teaches here."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Severus Snape."  
  
This drew severel gasps from the table. "Proffessor Snape is really mean! and ugly," Harry said, "You looked nothing like him."  
  
Gabriella gave a shy smile. "Thank you," she said to Harry as he looked at her with adoring eyes. Maybe England wasn't so bad after all.  
  
**********************  
  
Gabriella quickly became friends with the Trio, though Hermione sometimes seemed nervous around her. One day they were going to watch Harry play Quidditch.  
  
"You've never played Quidditch?" Ron asked, as they sat down in the stands.   
  
"No, we don't have Quidditch in America," Gabriella said.  
  
"I'm sure you'd be good at it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The game started and Griffindor was winning when a bludger hit Harry and he fell off his broom.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Harry!" Gabriella jumped up and ran down to the field where he had fallen. "Are you okay?!"  
  
"I'm alright." He tried to get up but couldn't.   
  
"He needs to go to the hospital wing!" Angelina Johnson said.   
  
Gabriella stared sadly at the injured Harry. "Harry, I-"  
  
  
  
"I know," Harry said, taking her hand, "I know. ...come see me later, okay?"  
  
Gabriella nodded.  
  
"Well what are we going to do?!" Angelina shouted, "We're short the most important player!" She looked over at Gabriella. "Can you play?"  
  
Gabriella shrugged. "I've never played..."  
  
"get on the broom."  
  
  
  
Gabriella got on and soon she was flying high above the stands. A few minutes later she saw a glint of gold. The Snitch! She reached out and dived for it. She felt the smooth feel of metal in her hand. They had won!  
  
There was a celebration party in Griffindor Tower, but she couldn't concentrate on having fun. She needed to see Harry.  
  
She used her Invisibility cloak to go to the Hospital Wing. Harry was lying in a bed. "Hey."  
  
Harry smiled at her. "hey. I heard you played for me and won. You must be great."  
  
Gabriella shrugged. "I'm ok, I guess." She sat on the edge of the bed. "Harry-"  
  
Harry cut her off with a kiss. His lips were warm and soft and wet, and Gabriella gave into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Nothing had ever felt so right!!!!!!!!!! She loved Harry with all of her heart and was sad when he finally let go.   
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you, too," said Gabriella.  
  
************************  
  
NEXT CHAPTER!!!! gabriella has a secret but will she tell Harry?! And does Ron like her too?! IF I GET TEN REVIEWS I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!! PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
